lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Rush Sykes
Talisman | hp = 288 | ap = 5/23 | str = 25 | int = 23 | spd = 18 | value = 17 | pc type = two | pc class = Fighter | pc unique = Talisman (Rush) Talisman | pc br = 2 | pc hp = 288 | pc ap = 5/23 | pc str = 26 | pc int = 24 | pc spd = 18 | pc value = 17 | morale = 45 | slash = 20 | bludgeon = 20 | maul = 20 | pierce = 20 | flame = 20 | thunder = 20 | frost = 20 | lytic = 20 | venom = 20 }} Rush Sykes is the main character of this story, and the first character you see in the game. Background Raised on Eulam Island, far from the power struggles for Remnants, Rush lives a peaceful life with his sister Irina. When she is taken away by a mysterious group of soldiers, he goes after her. Rush is an affectionate young man who wears his heart on his sleeve. Nothing is more important to him than family - and thus he is dedicated to taking care of his sister, Irina. Biography Childhood How Rush was found by John and Marina Sykes is unknown however it is believed that Rush was found in the Crib-like Remnant within The Sacred Lands where most Remnants are born and adopted him as their son. Years later Rush entered the same room where his adopted mother later found him and was distraught over his being there, whether he entered there on accident or whether he was called there is unknown. Shortly after Irina was born Marina used Marion's Blessing (hypothetical) to Seal away the Remnant side of Rush and all the memories included. He and Irina were then moved to Eulam Island at their parent's request. He was to take care of Irina while their parents worked in the Academy and travelled up to the Remnant Elysion. Sometime after this when Irina had aged a little, a jealous Rush once attempted to abandon his sister in the Wilderness, expecting her to be able to find her own way home. However in the twilight hours of that day, a panicked Rush found Irina in the same spot where he had left her and earlier told her that he would come and get her from. She had believed him and trusted him to come back. Humbled by that experience, Rush has since become very protective of Irina, and would go to the ends of the earth for her. Rush can learn any skill available in the game, apart from the race or character specific ones. Combat Arts are learned by using the weapons. For the other ones you have to find special items. He gets the first art of the Skill and you can learn the other ones by using the art. The following special items are available: * Invocations - Alizarin Orb - automatic (from Pagus) * Evocations - Azure Orb - reward for the quest The Broken Seal * Hexes - Amber Orb - reward for the quest Baaluk's Witch * Remedies - Jade Orb - reward for the quest The Secret Letter * Psionics - Amethyst Orb - reward for the quest Seeker of the Ancient Path * Wards - Alabaster Orb - reward for the quest The Fallen * Herbs - Herb Formula - automatic * Lotions - Lotion Formula - Union of the Golden Chalice Task 3 - Kill Crab x7 * Potions - Potion Formula - Union of the Golden Chalice Task 50 - Obtain Warrior's Broadsword * Explosives - Explosive Formula - Union of the Golden Chalice Task 38 - Obtain Dragon Egg x3 * Shards - Shard Formula - bought during quest History's Boundary * Traps - Trap Formula - reward for the quest The Gates of Deceit and Sword of the Dead He also gets unique skills during the story: * Omnistrike (Unique Art) - at the beginning * Timeshift (Field Ability) - when you first enter Dillmoor * Talisman's Gift (Conjuration) - after about half the game (XBOX) / 1/4 of the storyline (PC) * Cyclops (Summon) - after about half the game (while fighting The Gates of Hell) |} Weapons & Accessories Rush can use all weapons and accessories, apart from the race or character specific ones. *''"C'mon, let's kick some A...!"'' (when leading an attack) *''"Irina...."'' (When KOed) *''"How d'ya like that?"'' (When completing a finishing strike) *''"I'm right behind ya!" (When following up another union member's perfect offense) *"Sweet!"'' (when a stat is increased) *''"The winner's the one who strikes first, yeah?" (at the beginning or during the battle) *"Yeah! Everybody's getting hyped!"'' (At the beginning of a turn) *''"Watch yourself this time, okay?"'' (when reviving a fallen unit) *''"Gotta suck it up and stop these guys"'' (when deadlocked after he already acted, or raidlocked) *''"You wanna play?"'' (when deadlocked after he already acted) *''"Better hit harder than that!" (While performing a counter) *"No chance!"'' (When dodging or blocking an attack) *''"Ugh, what are you doing?!"'' (When a party member hits weaker than usual) *''"You OK?"'' (When a party member takes a critical hit) *''"Ha ha! Sweet!"'' (When a party member terminates a union) *''"Smash 'em from the sides!"'' (While performing a flank attack) *''"Guys, they're to the sides! Get ready!"'' (When Flanked) *''"Hey! Look what I got!"'' (When a new art is learnt in the middle of a fight) *''"Check this out!"'' (When using combat arts) *''"This one's gonna knock you into next week!"'' (When using Omnistrike or Arcana) *''"Crap, they caught us with our pants down!"(When Rear Assaulted) *"Crap, they got us from behind!"(When Rear Assaulted) *"Damn it..."'' (When terminated) *"Wait, somebody took me out?" (When revived from another unit) *''"EMMY!"'' (If she is killed during battle) *"IRINA!" (If she is killed during battle) *"BLOCTER!" (If he is killed during battle) *''"DAVE!"'' (If he is killed during battle) *''"TORGAL!"'' (If he is killed during battle) *"You losers aren't even a challenge!" (When engaging a weaker union) *"These things aren't even worth fighting!" (When engaging a weaker union) *''"Impressive, huh?"'' (When checking his stats) *"Come on out!" '' (When activating a harvest point) *"''All right! Awesome!" '' (When a loop chance is successful) *"''Okay, later."'' (When done harvesting) *"''Let's do this!" (When engaging a battle on the map preemptively) *''"Damn!"'' (When ambushed) *''"They just keep coming!" (when enemies are reinforced) *"Come on let's run them down!"'' (While performing a flank attack) *''"Come on! We've caught 'em with their pants down!"'' (While performing a rear assault) *''"Thanks!"'' (When being healed) *''"We're counting on you!"'' (When healing another unit) *''"Oh Woah!"'' (When summoning Cyclops) *''"Cyclops!"'' (When summoning Cyclops) *''"There's still more of these guys?!"'' (when fighting linked units and/or reinforcements arrive) *''"More of them? This is fair!"'' (when fighting linked units and/or reinforcements arrive) *''"Ugh! Everywhere we go, slime like you are creeping around!"'' (During battle against rare/DLC monsters) *''"Huh? They're flanking us?"'' (when union is flanked) *''"Damn... Now you gotta face me!"'' (When he's the only one alive in the union) *''"Hey guys, come on! Let's get aggressive!"'' (When your morale is down and you're out numbered) *''"We're down, but not out!"'' (When several ally unions fall and Rush is hit hard) *''"This is taking forever!"'' (When engaged in a long battle) *''"I won't let bullies like you get in my way!"'' (deadlock enemy union) *''"Yeah! Let's kick some tail!"'' (deadlock enemy union) |} Image:Rush Sykes Artwork.jpg Image:Rush.jpg Image:Rush Sykes Artwork 2.jpg Image:Rush_Team_Large_Red_Flare.jpg Image:Rush.png wpr0811TLR_A0002.jpg Rush and Irina artwork.jpg|Rush and Irina artwork. Rush Troop.jpg|Rush and his troops. thlapc015.jpg wall015_1600.jpg the_last_remnant_58.jpg Rush & Irina 2.jpg|Rush and Irina at Eulam Island. l9-12.jpg Rush & David.jpg|Rush introducing himself to Lord David Nassau. Rush & Pagus.jpg|Rush and Pagus. Rush Pendant.jpg|Rush looking at something while his pendant is glowing. Rush & Irina 3.jpg Rush & Irina 1.jpg TLR_Ending_Rush.jpg TLR_Rush.jpg Image:Rush_Battle.jpg |}